She’s So Halogen
by GigliwasCool
Summary: “So unless this battle of testosterone is gonna get graphic, I’m not interested in hangin’ around.” Pasty announced and walked out the door. Oneshot, UC pairing again. [Pasty Centric]


_So I've found a new obsession: butchering the lives of Instant Star characters to suit my whimsical, sinuous moods. Another unconventional pairing, PATOMY. I know, I know how I could I even imagine Tommy with anyone but Jude, really I don't, this was just rolling around in my head earlier. But way deep down in the shadowy corners of your Instant Star boxes, everyone holds so dear, I know you've thought about it too. What ifs hound me incessantly and I couldn't do anything with this one except put it out there. This is also an apology for my atrocious grammar and editing in my last one shot. I promise this one to perfection. But also want to thank everyone who read my other one and especially thanks to** Erin McKinley, radiance x, jasmineice, angel422, **and **Dorkster **(I'm a huge personal fan of all your fan-fics! I read them religiously) a thousand times over for your AWESOME reviews, you guys just make me so happy, lol. _

_Background info: I'm not going to establish one because it's always fun to create a personal one. And I'm too lazy and can't think of any that haven't already been used 8,000 times. But there are light references to **Spider Man**. (But it's only a little KATERMAN action.) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the title to this ff, I borrowed it from an amazing author_ _**Tinhen** who wrotethe originalShe's So Halogen, a Gilmore Girls future fic, and she really got me started on UC pairings and got me into writing them. So I just wanted to accredit her and give super kudos and what the hell, Super Instant Star points too, lol! And I think we all know that none of us own Instant Star, because Tommy would not leave at the end of the season, but I do the rumor that Tommy pulls the enormous prank on SME, it makes me laugh. Well that's just me, lol._

_Rating isT because I didn't really think it was in the Realm of K+ because its Pasty, lol. _

ISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

She didn't even try to conceal her yawn. A long, loud, distracting groan filled the minimal air that wasn't bulked with Darius' business chatter. Not listening, but knowing he was talking about her, Pasty stared down at her fingernails, satisfied with the caking dirt in her nail beds. She felt someone slide behind her and looked up to see a head peering over her shoulder, eyes proverbially wide with horror, at the condition Pasty's nails were in.

The meet-and-greet had been pointless, Pasty was indifferent to a fault and couldn't remember anyone's name besides Jude (who even had rotating nick names because Pasty couldn't always remember those either). Jamie was still Jimmy, unless he was yelling at her, then something in her brain triggered and released manipulative information like his name, and all the little things she did that he seemed _so _fond of.

Still feeling a persistently judging presence, she accidentally rolled her enormous chair backwards, listening for the wheels to run over bare toes. When she heard a sharp inhale and soft curses Pasty smiled wickedly to herself. "Sorry sweet cheeks" Pasty apologized in a deliberate stage whisper with an expression that conveyed anything but remorse. Jude's hushed giggle was a pleasing compensation, but it met its fate in the face of Darius' sharply harnessed evil-eye.

Pasty used a moment's contemplation and decided it would improve what Jimmy called her stage 'aura' if she learned how convey such disdain and superiority as Darius. "Fruit" she snorted inaudibly and sat during the remainder of Darius' harangue practicing his evil-eye.

She's weird, he decided. Tommy sat across from the new girl that Andrews recruited, watching her screw her face at the table. Various mental illnesses jogged through his head, but when Tommy looked back at her, he dismissed them all. He watched put her foot on top of the conference table to send her chair into a spin. Each time she would make at least three full circles before slowing to a crawl, then she set the chair back into motion; and each time he watched her eyes linger on Jude, finally realizing the two had some system of communication. He tried to decipher it when Pasty felt his stare and sent him a glare, giving Tommy the foreboding feeling that she would kill him if they ever met in an alley.

When Darius let the G-Major masses free, feeling he scared them enough to keep them on their toes while he was gone, Pasty whipped her head up. She stared straight at Tommy right in the eyes, without the subconscious flinch he noticed whenever anyone else looked at him point-blank. An intimidating glint in her eyes set something off in Tommy, making him submissively sit back down in his chair. But when his butt hit the plush leather he regained reality and roughly stood up, looking Pasty. Her eyes had changed, Tommy saw them laughing viciously and stormed out of the room towards a studio. Any studio.

He grumbled incoherently and angrily to himself, subconsciously rubbing the skin on his fore arm as he stalked forward. When he realized what he was doing, Tommy felt like insanity was finally setting in. Behind he heard the metallic rattling of chains and ignored them, knowing it was her; but when a taunting chuckle, that commanded attention from all around the building, rang in his ears Tommy whirled around violently on the heel of his expensive tennis shoes.

She broke into peels of demeaning laughter when he stumble over from the force of his spin. After he regained balance Tommy's gaze flicked from her stained, overly-worn Converses, to her corduroy skirt complete with safety pins adorning the ripped hemline, to her heavily made up eyes with smudges going from the corners and disappearing north towards her temples. Pasty felt the judging waves radiate from his changing demeanor. She gruffly walked over to him with a gapping limp between her legs as she approached. "Lets go produce-man." Pasty encouraged, purposely mispronouncing _producer_ to make it sound like Tommy majored in fruits and vegetables.

She continued her exaggerated walk with a plodding Tommy, following towards a studio. But Pasty stood before the door, with her hands limply swinging at her sides, obviously waiting for him to open it for her. Tommy rolled his eyes and jiggled the handle hostilely, sarcastically announcing "Ladies first." But the two recoiled when they found Kat propped up on the couch with Spiederman's face plastered to her with his hand crawling up her blouse. "Hey you know they always say the best guitars always know _just_ where to-" but Tommy cut her off before the situation's awkwardness escalated. Speed promptly jumped off of Kat at the interruption, who self consciously readjusted her shirt. "We were just, um..." she dribbled off pathetically trying to explain away what she and Speed had been doing. Kat looked to Speed who looked just as jilted, but slightly smug. Kat saw why when she followed his gaze in Tommy's direction and watched the two stare each other down. "So unless this battle of testosterone is gonna get graphic, I'm not interested in hangin' around." Pasty announced and walked out the door. Kat giggled slightly but covered her smile shyly when the two shot her mirrored looks. "Can't you guys find a closet, or tie a sock on the door. Or what ever you do these days." "Sorry Gran'pa its summer." Speed retorted and pointed to his sock-less feet in flip flops. Tommy hung out his tongue and feigned a laugh before he left in search of Pasty. In light of his hatred of Speed, Tommy let go of whatever prejudice he had against her.

The door to Studio 3 was slightly ajar leading Tommy to Pasty, who was staring at plaques on the walls. "So this head-honcho guy likes himself?" Pasty asked holding a hand to a framed cover of _Solid_ with Darius on the front. Tommy laughed softly at hearing Pasty's accurate assessment of Darius. "Yea. Darius isn't the kind... to hide in front of a mirror." He said, trying to put it delicately, through a strained smile. Pasty turned to look at Tommy, this time her eyes flickered over his high end shoes with a custom 'Q' on the sides, to his dark jeans with faded creases, up to his form fitting t-shirt with _SunSetter _across the chest. Tommy shifted self-consciously under her gaze, but quickly sat down in a chair when he realized he was acting like a girl.

"Jude gave it to me" He said in reference to the shirt "as a joke." he clarified. She nodded her head slowly and mouthed the word 'right' and sat in the chair across from him. They sat in silence, when ever their glances met Tommy gave an awkward smile sometimes with a little wave. Pasty finally gave up and stared at the stucco ceiling tiles, counting the cracks while slowly licking her teeth up and down.

He watched in fascination and horror, shifting once to get a better look at what she was doing with her teeth. He soon saw that she wasn't spitting and then trying to catch it in her mouth like that John Hughes movie Jude made him watch once, and found himself loose interest. They continued to sit together in a record-breaking uncomfortable silence.

Tommy shifted his head looking around the room, disbelieving that it was so awkward, Pasty seemed entertaining in the stories Jude told her. He got up and told her that he was getting a cup of coffee awkwardly pointing to the door behind them. Pasty waved him off distractedly with a focused look on her face as she stared at the floor, an expression that Tommy mistook for deep thought. With a small shake of his head, Tommy swung the door open and made sure to shut it behind him.

She had actually been thinking about where Jamie was, not listening to a word of what Tommy said to her. She lifted her head in time to watch him turn left out the door and listened to his footsteps fade through the closed door. Once they became inaudible Pasty went out the same door, in search of Jimmy.

She turned countless corners and swung open at least ten identical doors, never finding Jamie. Finally she came across what looked a kitchen, complete with an engulfing steel refrigerator and modern looking deep set sinks. She counted three tea pots, scoffing at whoever wanted_ that_ much tea, and saw four different kinds of coffee machines.

She finally spotted Jamie hunched over one of the coffee pots, and tip toed towards him in spite of the clanging of her bracelets that foiled her sneak-attack. She grasped Jamie's arm, and turned him around to face her. Pasty jumped up wrapping her legs around his torso and pressed her lips to his. She felt him tense up, and forced her tongue in his mouth. Once he accepted it a feeling overtook him, making him deepened the kiss. She felt him explore her mouth with his own tongue, feeling it against her back molars. Pasty pushed her lips harder, nipping at them as she pulled back slightly.

She broke away for a gulp of air while throatily and seductively whispering "kinky Jimmy". But when an unfamiliar scent filled her senses and she saw a reminiscent hole in his ear Pasty realized that she hadn't just jumped Jamie. She pulled away and looked Tommy straight in the face. "It's Tommy" he informed her and impatiently grasped that back of her head ready for round two. "But you can call my Jimmy" he said huskily before crashing his lips on hers. She shrugged and loosed her grip around his neck and let her hands roam underneath Jimmy's SunSetter shirt.

ISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

**_Footnote: I have another one shot in the works, so if you have any UC couples you ever wondered, I encourage and I just love reviews, its a little sad and a little addictve, lol_**


End file.
